One mistake
by Malina Scarlette
Summary: Sessh&Rin Sesshomaru is tricked into going to a christmas market with rin, but some strange things happen and rin gets lost to prove herself to her lord.


One Mistake: Sesshomaru&Rin

As snow hit him in the face he barely blinked, but he hated it when it got this cold. He generally liked winter, but he hated how cold it could get around Japan. The snow numbed his bare ankles, due to his the type of shoes he wore. This wasn't a problem for it didn't seem to affect him whether his feet went numb or not, it was everything else that annoyed him.

He made note of how dark it was getting. Sesshomaru was not one to dawdle, but not one to look like he was in a hurry either. In his case, currently, he was not in any particular hurry to get on with the night's activities. Rin had some how forced him to go to a Christmas Market with her. Or more like begging him to let her go and him to come after her. He knew that he would have to keep an eye on her or she would wander off. She was only eight years old anyway.

The conversation had gone like this:

FLASHBACK

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sweetly. Sesshomaru glanced at her but kept going.

"What, Rin?" He asked her with no emotion in his voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I heard something in the village about a Christmas Market. What is it?" Rin asked full of wonder and curiosity. Sesshomaru kept walking.

After a minute or two he answered. "It's a market where people gather to buy Christmas items to celebrate Christmas. Like this." He picked up a common green and red orb.

Rin's eyes lit up and she gasped, reaching for it. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is this?" She fingered the orb gently so as not to drop it.

"It's a glass ball you put on trees to celebrate the Christmas season." He answered simply. Suddenly she dropped it.

"Oh, lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I broke it." She knelt to pick up the pieces.

"There are more." He replied, not caring.

"Lord, Sesshomaru, can we please go to a market like that? Please, I really want to look at all the glass balls like this one. Please."

"No." Sesshomaru had no interest in going to such a petty market and had had no interest in awhile. Nothing would change that. There were simply too many people and demons to get around and if he took Rin she would get lost."

He had given up to Rin's sweet innocent, sad eyes. She seemed heart broken. He had given in to that.

END FLASHBACK

Since he gave in to that he was subjected to the freezing cold of nighttime and having to keep a watch on Jaken and Rin, who were both so small. Jaken he could careless about. Jaken could find his way back to their camp. Rin would get lost and panic. Sesshomaru was sure of this.

As they neared the market Rin could see all the people. It fascinated her. Sesshomaru had told her that there would be a lot of people, but Rin had never seen so many in one place. "Oh." She saw trees decorated with the same balls Sesshomaru had shown her, except they were different colors.

There were circle things with grass all over them and tiny candles placed in holders connected to it. "Lord, Sesshomaru, what's that?" She pointed to the circle thing.

"A wreathe. Stay close to me, Rin." Rin nodded in wonder as she stayed literally two inches away from walking on his feet. Sesshomaru knew it had been a mistake to come here but he could not deny that sweet look Rin gave him when she wanted her way but didn't demand it. She was overall obeying.

Sesshomaru led her to long wooden stands full of Christmas dolls and things called wooden snowmen. Demons did not have these, but humans did, and humans often came to such things. Rin picked up one of the wooden dolls. It had a round head, and stocking type arms and legs. Without thinking she ran over to Sesshomaru. "Lord, Sesshomaru, what's…"

"Thief! Taking things away from here to give to your lord, girl?" It was the man behind the counter thingy full of Christmas dolls. Rin immediately turned it over to the man.

"I'm sorry, sir. I did not mean to run off with it. I jstu wanted to know what it was." The man sniffed.

"I don't want to see you here again." With that he stormed off with the fascinating doll.

"Rin, come." Sesshomaru said icily. Rin, at first did not move, but she went to her lord.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru stared at her coldly and Jaken was holding his breath. Without a word he slapped Rin and walked away. "Come." Rin, tears in her eyes, followed her lord. "Jaken, you were supposed to watch her." He said turning his coldness over to the smaller demon.

"Fo… Forgive me, milord."

"Do not let it happened again."

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru." He gave Rin a disapproving glance and followed Sesshomaru through the throng of people and demons. After that Rin was quiet and seemed to be less interested in the market. Her enthusiasm left her. No matter how much she tried she couldn't talk to Sesshomaru and she couldn't get her mind back on the market full of life and color. Every time she tried to speak to her lord he would tell her to be quiet. Rin knew what she did was wrong, but she couldn't get over it. _Lord Sesshomaru is angry with me. I want to tell him I'm sorry and that I'll never do it again. And that I was wrong. I have always been wrong. I always ask the wrong questions or do the wrong things. Lord Sesshomaru is always angry because of me. He hates me. Then I must make it up to him. But how? I don't know how to tell him I'm sorry, and show him how much he's done for me. I have to do something before we head back to the camp. _

Rin looked up when they stopped. Sesshomaru had been watching the girl. Rin seemed in deep thought and seemed quite upset. _But she deserved it. I will not be made a fool of, at all. By stealing something she drew attention to me, and made me seem the bad guy. If she continues to do so I will continue to punish her. I will not, however, make a fool of her. Just show her discipline. She needs to know not take things whether she meant to or not. _

Rin stared at the snow flakes that fell to the ground and wondered how they were formed, but she didn't care at that moment. She had to find some way to show Sesshomaru she was sorry and thankful. She was still upset that he had hit her, but it didn't hurt. It was more surprising than painful.

Something was pushed into her hands. A cup. It had steaming liquid inside it. Jaken turned to her. "Do not waste, my lord's money. Drink it. It keeps you pitiful humans warm." Is that why he was drinking it too?

She brought her eyes up carefully to Sesshomaru's pocket. That was where he kept his money. He was putting his money away, in a small purple velvet pouch, from buying three steaming cups of children's wine. It was basically flavored, well kind of like juice that was hot.

Then Rin glanced around at the merchandise and items at he shops and stands, and the food stands. Her hands had gone numb a long time ago, she recalled as she put it to her mouth to take a drink. But she didn't take one. Something caught her eye. It was a sword ornament. It was like the glass ball that was meant to be hung on a tree, that she broke. It had a sword on it with two rows of golden strands of glitter around it. It was green with a silver and black sword on it. Rin's eyes widened. She wanted to give _that_ to Lord Sesshomaru.

_But how can I get that for him? I don't have any money, except what Lord Sesshomaru gives me every now and then to save for food or other things we might need, or I might need if he isn't here. Lately he hasn't given me any but I had saved every bit of it since I got my first coin. I don't have much, but I hope it's enough to buy that one ball. Just one. But I must keep it a secret from him until we get back to the camp. _

Sesshomaru tossed his cup to Jaken. "Save that we might need it later. Come." Jaken followed Sesshomaru with Rin on his heels. Rin was taking note of where the ball was: what shop it was in, the shop that was on either side of it, the shops across from it, and any other landmarks near it. The food place. That would be good to remember. All she had to do was slip away from Sesshomaru's watchful eye. Though she was not in a happy mood, mild mood, but not happy, she would play the part to show Sesshomaru she was sorry.

Sesshomaru came up to an intersection where someone met him and started talking with him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I want to see that over there." Rin pointed at a random area. Sesshomaru watched her carefully. _Perhaps the children's wine cheered her up._

"Jaken, go with her."

"Me?" Sesshomaru glared at him. "Y…Yes, my lord. It's not a problem. Come on Rin." She was smart enough to ditch Jaken. Sesshomaru still wanted to keep an extra eye on her, but she and Jaken slipped away into the crowd toward wherever she wanted to go. As he pretended to listen to the babbling bastard in front of him, he couldn't help but remember a different look in her eyes. She didn't seem overjoyed at everything around her like she had when they first came in, but she didn't seem unhappy like she was after he slapped her. She seemed to want to distract him for some reason, which probably meant she was either going to ditch Jaken out of pure wits and lose him in the crowd, or she would intentionally lose him in the crowd to get away. But for what purpose?

As the man talked Sesshomaru reached into his pocket to find that his money pouch was missing. He double checked both pockets without so much as a look distrust. "I am a very busy man. I have no time talk. Give me back my money and I will spare your life." Sesshomaru interrupted. After a good thrashing behind the market, so as not to draw attention, Sesshomaru found that the man had not taken his money. He said not a word of apology but walked away from the man, in a hurry to find Rin and Jaken. He checked his pockets again, but nothing was found. He was angry and he suspected Rin.

Rin ran ahead of Jaken and when Jaken reached the place she had been only a moment before he was devastated to find her missing and he could not find her. Sesshomaru would eat him alive. "Rin! Rin, get back here, you troublesome girl!"

Rin, knowing that she had ditched both Sesshomaru and Jaken for the time being skipped happily over to the shop with the little green ball in the window with the sword and gold strips of glitter.

Unsure of herself, she entered shyly. She went to the window and for a several minutes only stared at the green ball, heedless of all the other wonders in the tiny shop that was overcrowded. "Excuse me little girl, but is there something I can help you with?" It was a tall blue skinned man, a demon. She nodded, but was too nervous to speak. She was only a servant and never had she bought anything before. She had seen Sesshomaru do it all the time, but she feared it, and the people. "What is it?" Rin merely pointed at the green ball. "Ah, a swordsmen's Christmas Ornament, is it? Is your master, a swordsman?" Rin did not know, but she knew that he was good with a sword so she nodded, wondering all the while how he knew she was a servant girl. "Do you want it? I can get it down for you." It was too high for her reach so she nodded.

"Ho… How much is it?" She asked feebly. The man smiled as she counted the money her palm. He counted her money as well. She had six silver, and four copper.

"It's two silver coins and one copper coin." Rin sorted out the two silvers and a copper.

"Is this right?" He nodded.

"Shall I wrap it for you, so it won't break?" Rin nodded with a huge grin on her face. Lord Sesshomaru would be proud of her.

MEANWHILE

"Where is she, Jaken?" Jaken shook as Sesshomaru held him by the throat.

"I am sorry, milord. I do not know. One minute I'm right behind her and the next she has taken off."

"She ran off." He had meant it to be a question, but it didn't come that way.

"Y… Yes, my lord." Sesshomaru dropped him.

"Lord Sessomaru! Master Jaken!" Rin ran up to them smiling happily. Sesshomaru turned blood thirsty eyes on her. Rin became scared and stopped. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, hesitantly.

Throughout the walk back to the camp no one said anything. But Sesshomaru was angry, that he had had a thief with him the whole time. Rin would give it back. If he didn't by time she was in bed ready to sleep he vowed she would not see another day, ever. He would not stand for thieving.

Rin, sat by the fire at the camp. Jaken had gone to bed, complaining of a headache, aching bones, and lack of sleep. He really did not want to be out there when Sesshomaru snapped at Rin. Rin huddled by the fire wrapped in only a blanket. Her jacket and scarf were drying inside the tent, and she wanted to stay warm. She had been hoping Sesshomaru would let Rin sleep by him. Sesshomaru was warm and Rin was small so she would easily get cold fast. She just wanted to share Sesshomaru's warmth that night, since her clothes were cold and wet.

Sesshomaru stared at her with cold eyes, colder than the snow and ice around them. "Give it here, Rin." Rin didn't know what he was talking about. _Does he know I bought him something. Is he angry with me because of that? He wants me to give it to him. But I can't he'll break it and become more angry with me. He scares me when he's angry._

Rin gave him a puzzled look. "I'll only ask one more time, girl. Give it to me." Rin didn't know what he was talking about. But if she didn't do something he would hurt her or himself. Rin shook her head, indicating that she didn't know what he was talking about.

Suddenly Sesshomaru leapt at her and she screamed. The blanket came undone as she lay on the ground. She shivered from fear and from the cold. Sesshomaru hit her more than once, not enough to knock her out though. Then he rummaged through her clothes. When he was finished he couldn't find it. He had not taken his money after all. But suddenly something rolled out of a pocket formed by the blanket she had kept around herself.

Curiously he stared at it and looked down at her, before grabbing it. She was sobbing. She was scared, and cold, and sad. He unwrapped it hurriedly to find a green ornament with a silver and black sword and two gold strips of glitter around it. He growled. "Is this where all my money went, you thieving wretch? You stole my money for this?" Rin sobbed harder as threw down on the ground and crushed it with his foot. Then he realized that the pouch around her neck was empty. It was the leather pouch he had given her to keep her savings in. She had used her own money not his. He had been foolishly pick- pocketed and had foolishly suspected his innocent little Rin, who would never betray him.

Rin couldn't stop the tears from flowing, or the wrenching sobs and sounds that tore from her throat. "Rin wanted to…" She sobbed more. "Rin wanted to say she was sorry. Rin wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for Rin. But Rin is bad and lord Sesshomaru is angry." Rin turned her face away and buried in the blanket. She couldn't stop weeping. The tears kept coming and welling and spilling again.

Sesshomaru realized his mistake, his huge mistake. She had willingly bought something to say thank you and sorry, to make him happy, with her own savings. And he had beaten her for something she did not do. He had punished her fro something she didn't do. He had said cruel things to her for forming is own assumptions. He had been the fool not the man back at the market or the servant girl in front of him. (Jaken was still a fool)

He bent down and scooped up the sobbing girl. "I'm sorry, Rin. I'm so sorry." He held her close to his chest, a single tear falling from his eye to her face. "You are not bad. I have been cruel and rude. You only wanted to help. You did fine. I am sorry for everything, including the ornament." (Sessh thought: It really was sad looking) He cradled Rin to his chest, doused the fire, and went in his tent. Normally Rin shared a tent with Jaken, but this time and from here on out Rin would stay close to him.

As he lied her beside him, close to his body, to keep her small body warm, Rin buried her face in his armorless chest, (me: I never talk during my stories but just so you know: he had gotten ready for bed without Rin watching He only took off his armor and adjusted his fur to keep him more warm, but other than that nothing changed.) and fell asleep.

_I'm so sorry, Rin. I did not mean to hurt you. I jumped to conclusions before I should have. I'm sorry. I'll be easier from now on. Next year we will go again and it will be better and a lot happier._

ALL RIGHT THAT'S A WRAP FOR THIS ONE! THANKS FOR READING IT, HOPED YOU LIKED IT. IT WAS MY FIRST INUYASHA FANFIC!  IF YOU WANT MORE MREVIEW FOR ME AND LET ME KNOW, WHETHER YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR MORE FANICS ABOUT SESSHOMARU/ OR THE SHOW INUYASHA, OR IF YOU WANT BOTH! I KNOW IT WAS LONG AND I TRIED NOT TO MAKE IT SO LONG BUT IT HAPPENED AND I'M HAPPY WITH IT. IT WAS ALL COMPLETELY MY IDEA. I GOT THIS/AN IDEA FROM ANOTHER INUYASHA FANFIC I READ THO. I THINK IT WAS ABOUT A BATTLE WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU ACCIDENTLY ALMOST SUCKED RIN AND SESSHOMARU INTO THE VORTEX OF HIS WIND TUNNEL AND AT THE END HE TOLD RIN WHILE SHE WAS SLEEPING HOW SORRY HE WAS THAT SHE ALMOST DIES AND HOW HE WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO LIVE WITHOUT HER aawww so sweet ANYWAY SO THAT'S HOW I GOT MY ENDING!


End file.
